


Headcanons for the wise.

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Headcanons about all scps and abnormalities.
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Hello.  
You obviously are here for headcanons but first.  
If you wish to request a two scps reactions to eachother simply comment their numbers together and whatever else.  
I have some prepared so I will post those in the next chapter.  
Some of these will come with mild snippets of writing.   
No nsfw.  
Please enjoy  
(##### and #####)


	2. Chapter 2

0-scp 035 is a huge flirt.

0-scp079 enjoys visits from "we can change anything" and "little helper.  
-the three when together will attempt escape.(# of attempts so far-1208)

0-plauge doctor blesses people by kissing them because he requires a trading of body fluid

0- prophecy of the skin and other tool abnormalities are not allowed to be used by doctor bright.

0-"censored" censored [data expunged]. It is no longer requested by the foundation. "god that is a disgusting creature."

0-silent orchestra enjoys giving kisses unexpectedly, just to get a reaction. *"oh it's nothing. I never mean anything anyway."*

0-scp049 will shove his face into the Downey feathers of plague doctors neck when frustrated. 

0-shy guy[096] enjoys "shy look today"'s company.

0-096 and shardenfraude are not to within visual contact. "What happens when the immovable meets the unstoppable."

0-all abnormalities are immortal and will come back to life if given time.


	3. Scp with abnormality damage types

035-black damage

049-pale damage

999-white damage 

959-white damage

714-white damage

783-red damage

553-red damage

606-pale and white damage

610-red and pale damage

529-red damage.


	4. Chapter 4

Even thought melting love is older then some of the other abnormalities she acts like the youngest

Laetitia is always pranking people and experimenting with things.

Cansored and silent orchestra are dating. Big gay babies.

Melting love is made from exparamenrs on 999s goo that propagated rapidly and melted flesh.

999 and melting love cuddle everyone.

049 and 035 used to be lovers and occationally have to remind themselves why they don't date anymore.

096 and shy look today talk about their pasts in some foreign language that no one can decipher

White night claims to be a high being and claims bluestar as his sister.

Singing machine and 049 argue because singing machine keeps eating instances of 049-2. It makes beautiful music.

Little helper and we can change everything are dating 079 on and off depending on how they all feel at the time. Break ups and get back togethers happen regularly.


End file.
